A lubricant dispenser is known in the industry and is used, for example, for the precise grease lubrication of system parts such as rolling and sliding bearings, linear guides, chains or the like. For example, the lubricant dispenser is connected to a lubrication point of a bearing and can deliver lubricant as a function of the running time of a machine or at predetermined intervals.
Such a lubricant dispenser can be manufactured according to different designs. A lubricant reservoir is frequently emptied by a piston, it being possible for the piston to be driven electromechanically by a motor or by formation of a pressure cushion. The formation of a pressure cushion can particularly be achieved through the electrochemical release of a gas whose generation rate usually is preset using an electrical circuit or varied using the electrical circuit. Finally, a pressure cushion can also be built up by direct chemical decomposition in order to actuate the piston.
Various lubricant such dispenser designs are known from DE 10 2012 100 035, US 2014/0224837, US 2013/0206511, US 2011/0315485 and US 2009/0038888.
The described lubricant dispensers usually have an approximately cylindrical shape, with the lubricant emitted at an outlet port. It is known to attach lubricant dispensers directly by their outlet port to a device to be lubricated, to which end the outlet port is usually provided with a screw connection from which a hose leads to the element being lubricated.
For reasons of operational safety or space, the described lubricant dispensers are often also attached to a support and are then connected to a point to be lubricated via the hose.
The attachment of the lubricant dispenser can be done by simple metallic tracks, clamps, pipe clamps or the like.
Particularly under harsh use conditions, however, the known lubricant dispenser mounts for fixation to a support have proven fragile, it being necessary to consider various criteria in a harsh environment. Particularly, the lubricant dispenser must be protected to the greatest possible extent from damage by collision with an object. For example, if the lubricant dispenser is attached to a support, people or objects moving by the support can bump against the lubricant dispenser and damage it. Apart from losing further function of the lubricant dispenser as a result of the damage, the danger also exists, in particular, of uncontrolled leaking of the lubricant. What is more, the lubricant dispenser should be protected to the greatest possible extent from mechanical stress of any kind and the accumulation of contaminants.